


Ciemność

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100d2v2, Blood, Dark Harry, Drabble, Evil Harry Potter, Torture, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czekał na ten dzień tak długo...Prompt 29. Ciemność





	Ciemność

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnio pokochałam motyw Rodzeństwa Harry'ego i Złego Chłopca, który przeżył. I może kiedyś napisze coś więcej, ale na razie takie maleństwo.

Patrzył z obojętnością jak dwie osoby, które powinny być mu najbliższe na świecie, zwijają się pod kolejnymi zaklęciami torturującymi. Podłoga już niemal w całości pokryta była krwią. Trupy leżały pod ścianą, nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy by cokolwiek z nimi zrobić. Wokół było słychać krzyki i błagania więźniów, mieszkające się ze śmiechem Śmierciożerców. A tuż obok stał on, nie czuł bólu czy żalu, jedynie obojętność i odrobinę sadysfakcji patrząc na wszystko co wokół niego się działo. Oto jego dzień zemsty.  
Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu by ustać koło swojego sprzymierzeńca. Spojrzał w dół i napotkałem dwa błagalne spojrzenia. Zaklęcia zostały na moment przerwane, ale ich ciała nadal drżały z bólu i od odniesionych ran.  
\- Harry... Synu... Proszę... - Z ust kobiety wydobył się cichy szept, ale dla niego nie miało to już większego znaczenia.  
\- Straciłaś prawo nazywania mnie tak, gdy wybrałaś mojego brata zamiast mnie. Gdy oddała mnie, a jego wychowałaś jako Chłopca, który Przeżył. A teraz on nie żyje, a ja stoję przed tobą równy Voldemortowi, po stokroć lepszy od was - wysyczał patrząc z pogardą. - Nadchodzi lepszy czas, gdy to my będziemy triumfować. Ciemność przysłoni światło, ale wy już tego nie zobaczycie. - Uśmiechnął się i podniósł swoją różdżkę. - Avada Kedavra.


End file.
